Docking Bay 5 (G.F.S. Olympus)
:For the room in G.F.S. Valhalla, see Docking Bay 5 (G.F.S. Valhalla) Docking Bay 5 is a docking bay aboard the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]] where Samus lands her Gunship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is the first room in the game. Description Docking Bay 5 contains a holographic weapons calibration system and two Training Drone dispensers. Shields activate around the landing pad after a ship lands for safety purposes, though they can be overloaded through short-circuiting. The landing pad connects to the rest of the room via a bridge, which is blocked by a weapon calibration test at first. Across the bridge is the main bulk of this room. There is a hatch for deploying Stiletto-class fighters on a conveyor belt, a GF Heavy Cargo Truck, and large cargo-bay doors that cannot be opened from this side. There is also a doorway on the wall to the port side with a Blast Shield that closes over it during combat. There is a room above it, presumably a control room similar to the one above Docking Bay 4, but it is not explored. To the right of the ramp leading into the Olympus is a pad that launches the Drone Juggling mini-game. Achieving certain scores in this will reward Friend Vouchers. Role After being cleared to land aboard the Olympus, Samus lands her ship here. Two Federation Marines greet her and subject her to a weapon calibration test (a tutorial for the new Wii Remote and Nunchuk controls). Once it is complete, one of the Marines uploads the location of the Ready Room to Samus's map, and they stand aside so she can proceed. Before moving further into the ship, Samus has the opportunity to take part in the Drone Juggling mini-game. When returning to her ship after the Space Pirates attack Norion, Samus re-enters the room through Repair Bay A. The first boss of the game, the Berserker Lord, is faced here upon Samus's return, where it throws a Federation Marine out of the observation window. Its defeat triggers a shield failure as noted above. Following the battle, Samus can play the Training Drone mini-game again if she wishes, but this will be her last chance to do so. One month after the invasion, after Samus has awoken from her coma aboard the Olympus, she returns to Docking Bay 5 in a cutscene and boards her Gunship to begin her mission proper. The room is not seen again after this point; however, the Docking Bay 5 on the [[G.F.S. Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]] is virtually identical aside from the destruction. Federation Marine dialogue Note: G.F.S. is present in the subtitles, but excluded in the voice file of the Marine. The Fleet Mechanic will dismiss Samus if spoken to, citing his work. Connecting rooms *Docking Bay Access (via Blue Door) *Repair Bay Shaft (on the blocking side of one-way cargo-bay doors) Inhabitants in the Docking Bay.]] *2 Federation Marines (upon Samus's first arrival; a third is thrown from the window and killed) *1 Fleet Mechanic (upon Samus's first arrival) *2 Training Drones (upon Samus's first arrival and after defeating the Berserker Lord) *1 Halberd-Class Turret (upon Samus's first arrival) *Berserker Lord (upon entering from the Repair Bay Shaft, after killing a Federation Marine from the control room) Scans ;Pad :"This pad initiates the Training Drones the Federation Marines use for weapons training." ;Cargo-bay doors :"Cargo bay-doors are closed and locked from this side. The nearby control terminal is offline." :(if entered from Repair Bay Shaft) :"Cargo-bay doors unlocked. Nearby control terminal online. Operate terminal to open." ;Hand Scanner :"Control terminal operates the nearby cargo-bay doors. Control terminal is offline." ;GF Heavy Cargo Truck :"GF Heavy Cargo Truck. Used to transport equipment and vehicles throughout the ship." ;Stiletto-Class Fighter :"Stiletto-Class Fighter. The newest of GF fighters that is used throughout the fleet." Gallery Prime Trilogy Promotional Gunship Docking Bay 5.jpg|Samus's Gunship in Docking Bay 5. Varia Suit Docking Bay 5.png|Samus encounters the Berserker Lord. ru:Стыковочный Отсек 5 (G. F. S. Olympus) Category:Rooms Category:GFS Olympus Category:Landing Sites Category:Boss Rooms